


Asking for a change

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Based on this:





	Asking for a change

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:  
> 

_It was always the same everyday..._

Collin Grey was used to being bullied. He didn't believe in labels, but they all decided he was a nerd all for being a bit smarter than most of the others in class, among other things. He wasn't as insecure as you'd expect, however. He knew what he liked, why he liked it, and if people think that's something worthy bullying for, that's their problem. His only problem was getting them off his back about it.

But considering the fact that, on top of being a nerd, he was only enrolled into this current prestigious school was due to family connections plus Academical scholarship, it was enough to assume that him being a little _smarter_ was just the surface reason. Despite all this grief, Collin did have some friends to help make it bearable. They weren't a lot, but that's because there weren't a lot of people who wasn't shallow to begin with, at least not in this school.

Unlike him, a lot of them were heirs or heiress to some family fortune, or had connections to some celebrity or another, and as some rumors go, sons or daughters to a mafia lord or something, Collin didn't really believe that but who can be certain? Nevertheless, he was in his Sophomore year and most of those who had bullying him seemed to have grown up from such elementary nonsense and mostly gave him condescending looks to put him in his _place_... that, or they just found new victims to bully. 

All except one particular guy.

Bradley Mandeville.

_The guy would come to beat me up over a tiny, stupid whim._

"Yo, Collin Gay."

Collin didn't have time to even turn in response as he was roughly shoved down, and several kicks follow soon after. He didn't have a single inkling why the guy kept messing with him. On his first year, he did accidentally spill his pudding on some random guy's lap. But said guy was the jock's friend, and that friend was one of those who stopped bullying him actively. 

He couldn't fathom why he wouldn't leave him alone. The only thing he could fathom was the beatings didn't hurt any less over time. He wish he could say the pain was getting old as much as the act was.

_I wish my day would change from that_


End file.
